From Past to Present
by Fireforblack
Summary: She gave me a mission I have to complete, but it's a little bit difficult when I don't know what I have to find. Story nr. 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Lindsays POV_

'_Find it, Lindsay. It's the only way to save your people.'_

'_But my people are death! How can I save them? And what do I have to find?' I scream, running. The air is red, everything is death, or barely alive. Angels are staring to me with their creepy, cold eyes. All of them say the same, the whole time._

'_Find it… Find it… Find it…'_

'_Shut up, go away.' I cry. Then I see Meta Knight, his eyes red. He holds his sword Galaxia with both his hands. Next to him is Kirby, his eyes also red. Demons, they are demons, I realize. Behind them lie Sword, Blade and Tiff; death, covered in blood. I want to scream, but there comes no sound out my mouth. _

_The scene changes. I'm now lying on a table in a dark room. I hear someone giggling. Two red eyes are staring to me. I hear he takes his sword. I want to scream, to run away, but my body is useless. The person holds his sword above my body. Then, he pulls it down, aimed on my heart…_

And I open my eyes, sweating. It's just another nightmare. I touch my face; it's wet, I cried in my sleep. I stand up and walk to outside. Since I know that Meta Knight is a demon, I don't sleep anymore with him; even he is a failed one. It is just too painfull. A door slowly opens.

'Li, are you okay?' I turn me around. A tired Sword stands in the door opening, without his helm. I nod.

'You screamed, did you have a nightmare?' Again I nod.

'Yeah, just a nightmare… Go back to sleep, Sword, you need it.' He gives me a worried look, but yaws and close the door. I smile. Poor boy, he has no idea what is happening.

They looked strange when I went to sleep in the living room, but didn't ask. I didn't tell them about their master. That's his job. I sight. What do I have to find? If I don't know, I can't search for it.

But this is a mission of my goddess. And I don't want to have more nightmares. I will ask Meta Knight tomorrow. Satisfied I go back to sleep, being hunted by another nightmare.

_??? POV  
_

_Finally, she knows her mission. If I could open it by myself, I would be already ruler of everything. But I need her; I'm waiting for hundred years for her, and now she is finally on the right time and the right place._

_I smile when I leave my hiding spot. Running as a shadow on the walls in the garden, avoiding the guardians, I go to my secret place. This is too easy. Nightmare is going to regret that he created me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'About what do you want to talk?' Meta Knight says calm. Lindsay looks nervous around to check there is really nobody then them here. Than she sights; 'About something important. Just… Don't tell someone. It's secret, and it's bothering me since… You know…'

He nods. The sun shines bright on his mask. She takes her eyes of him. How can she love a demon? Sure, he is gentle, nice, cute… But still his kind is the one who killed HER people, HER family, and HER planet. It is his kind fault that she has to live , she can go away, but to where? Back to home? She turns around and walks away, not looking back. But softly she cries.

He looks at her, while she walks away. She is sad, and scared; her wings, who in happy times in the air are, are now almost on the ground. Her body is tense; she jumps in surprise for every touch. He wishes he isn't who he is, or that she didn't find out.

'I'm sorry.' He whispers, before he goes inside of the castle, patrolling.

Lindsay stretches her wings, and looks around. The castle feels… like a cage. It is cute, but for to live in is it too little for her. Even the garden, where she is walking now, isn't big.

Then a plan hit her. She smiles to herself for remembering that place. Also, she really needs to explore this planet.

King DeDeDe walks around. He is happy, since the arrive of Princess Lindsay. _A real princess… and a beautiful one too. _

He is hoping to marry with her, so he has a queen next to him. She is so nice, smart (but not so smart as him, of coarse), cute… If he had her by his side, the cappies would show more respect to their king.

He smiles. The marriage is going to be the most beautiful that anyone ever has seen. Everybody would be invited, there would be much food. He in royal clothes, and Princess Lindsay in a beautiful long, white dress.

While he is walking, a shadow slides on the wall. He looks around, searches for something. _Where can she be now? _He growls softly. He needs her. This time, he isn't going to let her go. Not like years ago. Her mother escaped from him, just before he had it. But now…

She doesn't know what she has to find. But soon, sweetie, everything would be clear for you.

* * *

_Far, far away_

'_Subject found, sir. Should I send him to get it?' A voice asks. After a laptop in a dark place, a woman types fast, not looking to something else. A man walks behind her. He shakes his head; 'No, not now. It isn't ready to use. But soon it will. Make sure he is ready for the mission.' _

_She nods in response. Someone growls, and tries to break his cage. 'Calm down, you. You can't escape, and you know that.' the woman says, a little bit pissed off. In the corner of the room, two injured angels stare anxious to the pair. They hold each other, scared that they are going to something painful to them. Again. The man sees this, and grins. _

_'Prepare them for the experiments. Set everything right, tie them on the table, apart. I'm coming about a few minutes.' He says. The girls scream, but the woman stands up and take the angels to another room. The man stands alone, looking to the laptop. 'Now we're going to find out their secret...'_

_

* * *

_**Finally, I uploaded this chapter. What do guys think? I mean the story, but also my writing style. I tried something different, to give you some more information. I think it's a little bit too confusing, I'm not really sure. Please, tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's evening, but Lindsay is sitting on the beach. She's hungry, and the evening is coming, but still she waits. She has her eyes closed, smiles and sing softly a song she made yesterday, for her home

_Als een vogel zal ik vliegen_

_Op de adem van de wind_

_Naar het land waar ik mijn dromen_

_Mijn verloren jeugd hervindt_

Far away, deep in the universe, people are trying to survive the attacks of the demons, to escape out of His hands, which are stretched over the universe, saying what is His. Her people were just a victim, one of the many. It's a wonder that this planet is still here.

_En het lied van hoop en vrede_

_Dat hier bijna, bijna niet meer klinkt_

_Is het lied dat ik zal horen_

_Als mijn volk in vrijheid zint._

Peace… It's peaceful here, calm and beautiful. Everyone can live here without making any problems. Thought the king isn't really smart. Li giggles, still signing.

_Gezegend Nubie, de speeltuin van de goden_

_Zo luisterrijk en teder, zo weerbaar en zo mooi_

_Gehavend Nubie, een nieuwe dag zal komen_

_Al ben je nu, vertwijfeld, verslagen en beroofd_

Are they really the last angels, Eef, Loes and she? And why? Why didn't she die with them. It's not fair. But nothing is fair.

_**Meanwhile**_

The transporter activates, but there is nobody sitting there. After the light are dimmed, two figures steps of it. They turn around to the screen, where the Customer Service who is smiling. He pushes his sunglasses higher, before he says; 'You know your mission. Capture the angel girl and bring her here.'

The figures nod, before they disappear.

_**Back to Lindsay**_

_Het lied van Nubië _

_Het fluistert in de wolken_

_Zo hoog en zuiver_

_De zwaluw neemt hem mee_

_De pijn van Nubië_

_Zal langzaam aan verdwijnen_

_Het water draagt de allerlaatste_

_Tranen naar de zee!_

'You can sing very well.' Surprised she turns around. She jumps up and walks a few steps the sea in. 'You. I know you.'

The figure laughs; 'Of course you know me. I'm the one who killed your father, who was protecting you. Unfortunately, he spook a spell over you, so you were protected.'

He steps closer to her, like he is trying to feel the spell. 'But it's taking off.'

He grins. But Lindsay flies away, above the sea. 'Ha! Try to catch my now!' She smiles in triumph, throwing some water to him and flies around.

'Your laughing will be gone soon, my sweet.'

Another figure takes her by her body by surprise, slamming a hand over her mouth. He brings her to the first person, who pets her softly on her cheek. 'Look, I captured you. Don't worry, it won't hurt.'

Her eyes widen. Hurt? What are they going to do wit her? She bite the hand for her mouth, and screams.

* * *

**The song Lindsay I do not own (it's called 'gezegend Nubië' and it's dutch, for translation PM me), like I don't own Kirby ;)**

**Please review **


End file.
